Supreme Commader: Factions of Destruction
by GooberSmite
Summary: This my start of a story i am working on I'm editing the infinite war with some of the Seraphim's war tech earlier on and adding more upgrades as time progresses. This story follows the acts of a few Commanders that will have a greater impact in the war this is Xin's beginning into the infinite war in more major acts.
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

For any wondering or any reading this, this is my first story i have actually written so if things don't seem to make a lot of sense, OK review and I'll try and improve on it and please do read the HOLE story before you criticize me.

Also with the hole thing of the Infinite war going on for the characters ages i have it for some of them to be a lot older than in game wise since i mean over 1000 years and you expect me to believe that life expectancy seems about now a days, that's bull so i will have it so they are older but look as if they were around now...might ask to borrow something from Guardian54...good writer has good ideas for this series.

* * *

Supreme Commander

Chapter 1 the New Guy

Operation Joust August 8 3842

"Hello Commander." A voice came from an open comm. channel from Xin's Acu control interface, showing a man in his early 50's or late 40's. "I am Avatar of war, Kratos, and you will follow my orders and only mine am I understood!" Then as Xin was about to answer, another comm. channel had opened up revealing a women in her late 40's. "The Princess still controls the illuminate Kratos; you should take care to remember that." She said as if she had gone through this conversation before.

"Ah Evaluator Kristina..., the Princess may control the Illuminate but she is not of a military mind, it is thanks to my actions that have been leading us to victory. I am the Aeon military!" The Avatar said, stating that he is the only reason why the illuminate is wining the Infinite War as Kratos was going off Xin began to wouonder from all those years as an ACU pilot finally caught up to this..."Fanatical Tyrant".

"Now then Xin, you are to go to Rigel, a UEF controlled world where Crusader Rhiza is in the thick of it, you are to go there and finish the assault against 2 UEF commanders. Despite all my planning we haven't been able to take the planet from the UEF, Crusader Rhiza has been in constant combat for the past 7 days and is in need of rest but we have been unable to initiate a recall on her Acu due to the mass amount of interference from the assault and Quantum Storm in the system, you are to assist her and conquer the planet." The Avatar stated, to make sure the commander knew that the enemy was experienced in fighting the Aeon, and it wouldn't be an easy assault since Crusader Rhiza was one of their most experienced commanders.

"I understand the mission parameters." Xin replied, knowing that if he doesn't perform well he would be under the Avatars "Wraith" for the remainder of his military career.

"The Evaluator and I will finish our conversation elsewhere, now go, you gate at 14:00 hours." the Avatar stated in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Take care commanders and remember that our primary mission is to spread the "Way" across humanity." The Evaluator said as her comm. channel was disconnected from her end.

As Xin was readying his ACU for the Quantum Warp to Rigel another Comm. channel had opened. As the Channels closed Xin began to wounder if the Avatar and Evaluator where actually married with the way they seem to go at it arguing from what he could understand to be...A LOT, Xin expecting it to be the Avatar, was shocked to see a face of elegance and peace!

"Hello commander I wish to have met you faced to face but the war has denied me that, so I come to give you a gift of words, your destiny and mine are intertwined in this needless conflict so i wish you luck Commander and let the Way guide you as it does us all." Princess Alexandra said and before Xin could say anything the comm. channel was disconnected by the Quantum Jump as he sat their thinking on how before anything even started he was concerned.

"This operation seems to be more important then I though with the Avatar demanding that I only report to him and the Princesses words seem to have some sort of secret agenda...and why does everyone hang-up on me before i can even answer? What did she mean by our destinies are intertwined, I don't truly understand the Princesses "gift" but I will have to go on it and hope that the future will hold less confusing briefings." Xin stated to himself as he prepared for the long trip to Rigel, which will take roughly 2 hours due to the Quantum Storm in the System.

* * *

Planet Rigel 16:22 Planet side. August 8 3842

As the Quantum energy disbursed from the QLZ on Xin's ACU he was being hailed by Crusader Rhiza.

"I don't have time to take care of you commander and/or the patients for you." Rhiza said as Xin looked, he could see the battle fatigue from the Crusader's face, showing that she had been in constant combat against the 2 UEF commanders, who had been able to wittstand the full might of the Aeon and still be able to rest.

"Yes ma'am" Xin said in a military tone of voice.

"I need you to take out the Navel base to your west and the air base to your north east, when you have completed this contact me." Rhiza said with exhaustion.

Xin got the message and began building his T1 naval factory and producing engineers to help build his economy with mass extractor and power generators until he had a strong economy to support a constant stream of units to the field.

As his engineers were building the economy he was preparing his armada and fleet of units, while he was upgrading his Air factory his engineers constructed, he was producing submarines from his naval factory and sent them to scout out the enemy bases... to discover that they were quit fortified they could possibly take a few strategic bombs and still be working as if nothing happened. A while later he had upgraded his economy to T2 then T3, he then started the construction of his battleship group and had destroyer/cruiser escorts with it, to take care of the enemy naval base, which was heavily defended.

While he had been preparing his fleet his engineers were constructing squadrons of interceptors and bombers for the enemy air base which had seemed to be the easier target for Xin but he was taking no chances with this mission for if he failed it would be a very… dead career or worse a drone to be killed off when ever it was required.

"Commander Xin what is taken so long I am in need of assistance here the UEF are pounding my forces into the ground, I need you to get those factories decommissioned as soon as possible." Rhiza said with exhaustion as the battle was still taken a lot out of the Crusader even with the medical equipment and other commodities that can sustain ACU pilots for long conflicts.

"I am moving into position Crusader I will have those factories off-line in a matter of minutes." Xin stated with confidences that his forces would be victories.

* * *

Planet Rigel 17:00

As the forces of the illuminate moved into position to engage the enemy bases, Xin had wondered of the words of the Princess "our destinies are linked…" what did she mean about that and why would the Princess say something like that, he then remembered that Rhiza is still waiting for him to get those factories gone with her counting on him to do this "simple" task. As the fleet of ships moved into place the battleships opened fire on the point defenses and torpedo launchers with their powerful oblivion canons along with exodus class destroyer bombardment easily dispatched the enemies' naval factory. As Xin's forces were bombarding the island the UEF commander Berry sent some strategic bombers to deal with the fleet of warships attacking his western flank.

As the "Ambassadors" were rain down hell with miniature nuclear payloads on his fleet he scrambled his ASF to take down the enemies' air force. As the Battle for Air superiority raged between Crusader Rhiza and Commander Barret the forces of Xin had annihilated the threat from the western and eastern bases and were moving in to position on Commander Berry's main base.

"Xin I need you to take out those anti-air defenses on the southern island of the UEF base." Crusader Rhiza stated as she had a plan on finishing the assault on this god for sacking planet she had been trapped on for the past week.

"Understood I will have my forces dispatch them now. Xin out." He exclaimed whilst moving his forces into position just outside of the UEF radar and sonar range.

"All batteries open fire pound these heretics into the ground for they deserve nothing less!" Xin ordered his troops as he felt a sudden chill go down his spine from his words... better try and not sound like a certain "Fanatical Tyrant" he stated in a sarcastic tone to reassure himself. As the Fleet of warships pressed onwards into firing range of the enemies' base, however the UEF commander had sent an "Atlantis" an experimental submersible aircraft carrier that Commander Barret had produced within his defensive line out of Omni range. As the carrier surfaced from the depths of the sea hundreds of Stinger gunships swarmed over the fleet targeting the surprised fleet overpowering their anti-air defenses.

"Shit I need more A.S.F in the air now!" He commanded his engineers from his strategic interface with the task to construct mass amounts of interceptors to engage the enemy while he sent a Cooper Heavy Class ship hunter to take out the Atlantis since it was weak against other naval units and this beats of the depths was made for killing boats. As the interceptors were assembled they were scramble to assists the ever more desperate fleet from the swarm of gunships, the Stinger gunships had sunk most the fleet leaving 2 battleships, 4 destroyers, 3 cruisers and 5 subs with 1 carrier heavily damaged and needing immediate repairs or the Quantum reactor and Mass Fabricator on board would go critical leaving the aircraft inside wasted for that carrier still held 50 strategic bombers, 70 ASF, and 45 AA gunships to finish up any stragglers left after the fleet had finished, but now it would seem they are the main force for this assault...go figure.

As the interceptors clashed with the gunships the majority of what was left of the fleet moved ahead to complete their objective, while the carrier pulled back for repair. The battle group had begun their bombardment of key strategic structures like the UEF quantum reactor and quantum mass fabricator that would cripple any economy if lost and leave horrible wreckage around them for they are quite volatile but the problem was preaching the heavy shields the UEF had to defend their base, as the first shield went off-line the battle Group concentrated on the nearest reactor as the Oblivion canons bore down on the reactor it overloaded and exploded causing a chain reaction with the adjacent reactors causing a good chunk of their point defenses to malfunction and shut down or slow down to near shut-down due to power loss, Xin ordered his carrier the go ahead to launch all forces on board to these coordinates. As the carrier received the command the carrier became active into a hive of activity as ASF took of giving escort to the Strategic bombers and gunships to ensure that they will reach their destination and complete the objective.

As the carriers' forces moved into formation to assault the remaining defenses, the UEF defenses had been scrambled with Anti-air SAM turrets and burst flak cannons with ASF patrols.

As the ASF collided and gunships, strategic bombers fallen from the air crashing into the defenses below, colliding an damaging the structures and forces, as the Restorer AA gunships moved in to clean up the remains as the strategic bombers had released their quark energy bombs had rippled through the enemies reactors which had caused an opening for the remaining gunships and bombers to proceed to the UEF commanders ACU.

"Commander Barret I need assistance the Aeon forces are over running my position and my defenses are crippled." Commander Berry told his superior in a panic.

"I hear yeah Berry I have a squadron of bombers and ASF on their way to deal with the enemy forces hang tight." Commander Barret said with an assuring tone of voice.

As the Aeon and UEF air forces collided the ASF were busy shooting each other that the Strategic bombers had slipped through and where heading towards Xin's resource complex the only thing in the way of them was a patrol group of 3 cruisers and 7 ASF, as the Squadron of strategic Ambassadors were in range of the cruisers SAM weapons the 7 ASF moved into intercept what was left after the volley from the SAM turrets to finish them off before they could release their nuclear payload.

* * *

Planet Rigel 19:00 August 8 3842

As the Xin's squadrons were cleaning the remains of Berry's base the commander had retreated towards commander Barret's forward defenses to support his CO for he would be unable to reclaim the island base he had for the Aeon had moved and constructed a fire base to assist and resupply their forces.

"Xin well done my main forces are moving in to finish the UEF you will support them from the fire base with artillery fire and anti-air support understood." Rhiza said with relief in her voice since she knew that the quicker this conflict ended the sooner she could rest and have some decent food and actual warm water.

"Understood I have my ASF they are patrolling the outer rim of the UEF defense line." Xin exclaimed with hope that his success here would mean that the Avatar of War would approve of his status as the Princesses Champion if not well that is self explanatory.

As the Czar moved into position from the Crusaders southern base, the forces it was carrying prepared to launch the squadrons of fighters, bombers and gunships that would be able to land the killing blow in the UEF's defensive line, with a force this large the UEF defenses would be overwhelmed from the swarms of enemy aircraft.

As the UEF radar had detected the Experimental carrier moving on the edge of their defensive CO Barret had Berry move into position with what forces he could produce and what Barret had given to him, to hold their center while Barret directed the side defenses. Barret had believed that they could hold their lines long enough to form a counter attack to the Aeon forces moving onto their current position being now boxed in since the arrival of the second Aeon commander had turned their hold of this planet into a last ditch survival strategy to get them off this rock, unfortunately for Barret the fire base Xin had set up near their defense of line had been pounding away at the shield generators and AA defense on the center defensive line so the Czar was more than able to break the UEF lines.

As the swarms of air units overwhelmed the UEF forces the strike forces of bombers had broken through and began their assault on Berry's Acu. As the overwhelming power of the Aeon was more and more apparent Berry had become more panicked and had left his Acu in the economic district of his CO's base, As the bombers released their explosive cargo Berry's Acu reactor had went critical leading into a nuclear explosion killing Berry and a majority of his CO's economy.

"Now burn you heretic, let the Way be your guide in the next life." Crusader Rhiza stated as the CZAR began firing the quantum beam mounted in the depth center of its design, as the beam tore through the UEF buildings it had set its sights for CO Barret. The CZAR made quick work of the unit's heavy armor causing the Acu to go nuclear as his subordinate did.

"The UEF commanders are defeated Crusader the planet is ours!" Xin explained with great enthusiasm and relief.

"Well done Xin you have performed honorably in the service to the Princess and the Avatar-Of-War. I shall be gating back to Orionis as soon as the techs can get a lock on me in this quantum storm or until it subsides until then i shale rest you are to finish establishing the foot hold we have here understood." Rhiza stated with a surprising amount of joy in her tone that made her seem more appealing to Xin rather than the great warrior that would burn you alive.

"Very well Crusader Rhiza enjoy your rest for you have earned it undoubtedly i shall commence standard operations in the mean time ." Xin stated with much respect for the great warrior he was speaking to.

* * *

4 Hours later

The storm had finally past as the energies from the quantum gate began to form the Crusaders Acu had moved into position for the jump back to Orionis. Xin had completed his duties and now was beginning to think of the trials ahead of him as the Infinite war rages on else where.

"Well hopefully the Avatar won't be so..."tyrannical" the next time i get an Op." Xin stated with much hope that he would be, As Xin was making his point to himself a comm. Channel had opened.

"Commander Xin this is Aeon command, Crusader Rhiza has gated to Orionis and has given use her evaluation of your performance she sends her personal regards and thanks to you Xin for if it were not for you she probably would never had made it off Rigel and it would not have been a victory this day." As Aeon command gave the message Xin was astonished that the Crusader gave so much praise for his efforts. "You are to gate back to Seraphim II immediately for preparations with the Avatar and Princess."

"Understood I'll gate back as soon as the recharge time is finished" Xin stated rather quickly.

1 Hour later

As the energies of the quantum gate began to manifest around Xin's Acu his thoughts of the future came back into his mind and his military career was about to become a lot more complicated as the battle of Rigel would be his beginning of his Infinite war trials.


	2. 2: Freedom Of Many Sacrifice Of Few

Here is the second part enjoy and i have made changes on the planet from the game so don't fame over the changes ok. so review please

* * *

Chapter 2

The Freedom Of Many The Sacrifice of Few

_On Procyon, 2 days prior to Operation Joust, Dr. Brackmen begins the final stages for his plan to end the infinite war. _

August 6 3842

14:00 standard planet time

As the Gemini was soaring over the skies of the Cybran Core world of Procyon, Jeremy and (Twinkie known by friends and family) Nick spotted the Capital of Procyon if you could call it that since the destruction of Procyon many decades ago. As the Gemini docked with the main port of the capital they were beginning to wonder if this war would ever end put that was quickly moved to the pack of their minds with their AI implants, they were greeted by Elite commander Dostya at the entrance to the docks.

"Greetings commanders, welcome home." Dostya stated with a vice of cold steel that was accustom for her reputation.

"Greetings Elite Commander Dostya, what do we owe the owner of you presence here?" Nick stated.

"So how you been doing Dostya haven't seen yeah since we assaulted that UEF world a few years back." Jeremy stated with a grin on his face as he was speaking to someone he considered a friend.

"Things are going about as good as they'll ever get but there going to get worse fast…" with those words the commanders could see that this was horrible news to hear with the Elite commander so worried whatever it was is sure to occur in the near future. " The Doctor will brief you on our current situation follow me." As the followed her in suit a Wailer came and picked them up and took them towards the primary control node where Doctor Brackmen was in his lab working on his latest project.

_15:00 planet side_

As the commanders entered the laboratory they could see that their "father" was busy as always working alone.

"You spent too much time in here alone Doctor." Dostya stated with a look and sound of concern coming from her.

"I must never forget why we are fighting, for what we are fighting oh yes. Ah my boys it's good to see you again oh yes...now then we have much work to do oh yes much work to do hmmm QAI status report." he said with a great worrying for his "Children".

"The UEF will be able to hold the Aeon's next assaults for 2.3 years until the UEF will fall to the Aeon, they have lost over 14 worlds in the last 5 months. The Data collect from our…"Guest" indicates with this push the UEF are diverting more attention to the Aeon allowing us to continue our operations." QAI answered.

"It would seem that the UEF is beginning to lose the infinite war becoming more and more apparent with the UEF beginning to lose then the Aeon will turn their attention towards us." Dostya she said while checking QAI's data.

"Hmmm oh yes with the time we require for our plan to work we need the UEF to be wining the Infinite war against the Aeon for us oh yes…but we do have a plan to ensure they continue this my boy, for the Aeon will most certainly focus more on the UEF now that they know they can keep the pressure on them but with this new data." Brackmen spoke with great amounts of intrigue. "They will start their purge of our nodes and millions of Cybran's; they consider us an "Abomination" they will not rest until we are all destroyed." Dostya interrupted.

"If the UEF is going to fall in 2.3 years….then how long until we are able to finish what we need for the plan to be set in motion? Also who is this "Guest" you speak of?" Jeremy asked the good Doctor using air quotes for amusement.

"Oh yes you haven't meet him yet in person but you should know him oh yes… you know him from many years ago my boy." He is the commander you, Dostya and Nick faced on Percies IV oh yes he is an exceptional commander but even more he is a symbiont!" he said with a great amount of joy and sadness. "What that's impossible no symbiont would willingly work with the UEF and even so they don't allow them to command Acu's!" Nick stated with much rage and shock as this was one of the greatest insults the UEF could do to the Cybran's. "It is true my boy from what we have been able to extract from him is that he is the last of an experiment the UEF had long ago…oh yes his AI is the Twin of QAI oh yes this is a marvel indeed with how fast he can process information…hmm he could even match QAI in intelligence…but he is a bit unstable… his joining was interesting it would seem he was giving the AI years after he was born…hmm it is very interesting…oh yes the secrets he holds are quit marvellous but the problem is the AI's not going to be so easy to access the data required…hmmm but there are always another path my child oh yes…another path."

"So who is this commander anyways and how old is he with what you have told us he must at least be in his late 50's." Nick questioned as Dostya returned with their guest. "This is Sean Inferno he is a Corporal and is 225 years old." She stated as she escorted him to Doctor Brackmen, he was in chains with him standing perfectly straight as if it was second nature to him, the facial circuitry that was visible was a deep blue appose to the normal orange/red that most cybran's had.

"Ah yes welcome Sean let me introduce you to commanders Nick and Jeremy." As Brackmen's holo projection gestured towards the two commanders standing their speechless as they saw that this man was older than both of them combined being their only 27 and Jeremy 26.

* * *

"Greetings commanders I see that even as I am your prisoner I at least am shown respect, even if all cybran's consider me a traitor…but then again I am treated with suspicions and doubt by the UEF for being a "Chip-head" but over the years I have learned that I am what I am and I shall be like this and I will do my duties even if that does mean killing those that consider me their brother." Sean stated with a very odd sense of confidence and guilt. "So you are the commanders I faced on Percies IV it was a pleasure pitting my strategies against you." He said as he bowed the best he could with the chains on. "I am quite confident that even though I was outnumbered by your forces we could have held the planet for another good week" he stated with a big grin on his face.

"We? Who else was there we only detected one Acu on the planet when we launched the assault." Nick questioned him with great confusing on the fact that the UEF might have some new stealth technology…but it was absurd they preferred more direct approaches then sneaky tactics.

"Ah yes my boy he is mentally insane…he has schizophrenia... the AI compensates for his mental instability during combat but this has also lead to him being extremely…different he choose to stay the way he is he can have his AI fix it through suppressant it until he can deal with it but it would seem his insanity has allowed him to be a very effective commander with his unorthodox strategies in defence and offence, with the fact that he had withstand you 3 in combat for a week. I've had QAI …communicating with his brother he calls him HQAI from what I've understand he is able to connect through to the Quantum network via his implant thus he shall be able to communicate with any cybran in connection to the network or the nodes." As Brackmen was explain Sean's interesting condition and AI QAI began a data mind with HQAI allowing for a constant link that would feed all information learned by Sean for when he was to be release.

"He was captured and listed as KIA 4 months ago by Earth Com on Percies IV after the planet was evacuated, the UEF lost contact with you due to a quantum storm that had manifested from the battle that you raged throughout the week. This has been a most interesting experience having met an AI of my level as an equal is a wondrous thing I look forward to future communication from you HQAI." QAI interrupted as Brackmen was speaking. "I'm being released? I figured you would keep me locked up forever or you would kill me for the "Crimes" I have committed against your fellow cybran's." Sean stated with barley any sigh of emotion more intrigue in their actions. "I am glad to see that I will be able to continue my duties even if you don't agree with them at least you respect that I am to do my duty as all of you would." He stated with much respect for these commanders and their so called "father" who seemed more interested in the fact my AI is like the brother of QAI…nice AI QAI would be good for a laugh and game of cards or Acu battles.

"We are releasing you in your Acu back on Percies IV it is still damaged I'm afraid…sorry my boy you will have to initiate repairs yourself it will be able to survive a quantum jump back to Percies IV…oh yes but before you go I give you a little gift oh yes a gift…my boy a permanent refuge in the Cybran Nation for if you ever feel like coming to fight for your brothers and sisters or to be with us as you should be oh yes." Brackmen stated with a kind gesture of a hand shake.

"We must with a heavy heart deny your offer for now…I am still loyal to the UEF, and maybe one day we may take you on that offer but today is not the day where we abandon our duties to the UEF and our battle brothers! Sorry been playing some Dawn of War from my AI got bit too carried away anyways, we have fought and served with them for a few decades if we are to turn our back now we would be no better than the Aeon's fanatical purge of both our people." As Sean gave his most interesting speech a communication channel opened with Henry Drake the Ops director for the Cybran Combat Information Node.

"Ah the techs have finished the calibrations and have locked in on the network for Percies IV for the Commander Inferno, his Acu is in the Loading Docks currently it's being held with docking clamps to stop it from toppling, they would be grateful if you could get the commander to his Acu soon before what's left of it beginning to deteriorate more with the armour system in lock-down we can't do anything about it." Henry was going on about as they could see in the background of the channel that the techs were trying to analyze the Acu but to no avail as the systems auto defences to none authorized personal and with the fact this Acu was an experimental for UEF technology.

* * *

"Oh yes you should get going Sean, Dostya, Nick and Jeremy will escort you to your Acu on the Acu loading docks be safe Mr. Inferno oh yes be safe." The Doctor said as they were leaving from his laboratory they boarded a Wailer gunship waiting at the far end of the docks around the massive district for R&D "Well Sean you are interesting fellow of a Cybran… why do you still fight with the UEF against your own people?" Was the comment that Nick decided to ask as they were settled in for the trip to the Acu loading docks. "I fight because I am a UEF citizen…and because I am loyal to my faction…I could ask the same thing about some of your Cybran counter-parts…the Seven Hand Node for example…are they not part of the Cybran Nation…why do they not fight with you? Are they not loyal to your "Father"?" Was the response that was given to the young commander sitting across from him with more shame in the fact that he was right?

"They are nothing but a group of thieves…" Dostya stated after the long silence that had followed the response from Sean. "Indeed…do you 3 remember the day when you started you Siege of Percies IV?" Sean asked out of nowhere. "Yes we were sent there to liberate the symbionts from UEF enslavement." Jeremy stated from beside him, "Well one thing you must know is the defence I put up against you was so that only the UEF people where protect against your siege to liberate your brothers and sisters on planet, only on continent 2-4 had UEF people continent 1 had majority of the symbionts on planet. I was protecting my people while I let you take your brothers and sisters. I have no problem in letting them go to their people but whatever you use to liberate your people from the Loyalty program doesn't work on me. So why did you 3 continue the siege?" As he was saying this the Wailer arrived at the loading docks and the doors opened to allow them to exit.

"We believed there were more symbionts in the cities on continent 2, 3 and 4, so we continued the siege against your forces to liberate the final symbionts on the planet." Dostya answered as the engineers at the docks where the loading bridge advanced towards the Acu's control pit. "Well you were right…but I am one exception for it…you cannot liberate me…"Sean stated as he was escorted to the top level of the loading docks." Well here is where I say goodbye commander Nick and Jeremy, Dosvedanya Elite commander Dostya till we meet again either in peace or glorious combat." Sean saluted the 3 commanders in front of him as he boarded his Acu the repair protocols began to operate as the Quantum gate was operational for transport to Percies IV as the final codes were entered into the gate Sean Inferno's Acu jumped in a flash of light.

"So now then Dostya what was our mission briefing?" Jeremy questioned as they headed toward their own personal Acu's. "We are being sent to Steven II where some of the UEF have a huge amount of symbionts on the planet and we have reports that the Aeon will be launching an assault on the planet in a few hours." As the commanders stepped into their command modules Ops opened a channel to the 3 commanders, commander Inferno's Acu data was cleared of his gate to Procyon and unfortunately that was all we were able to do the technology used in his Acu was more advance then our own, if the UEF can get this technology front lined then they will be able to hold the Aeon on the outer reaches of Cybran Territories maybe even be able to push them back to be able to reclaim some of their own systems." Henry stated with more intrigue in the fact that with this new technology the UEF was fielding meant that they could hold the Aeon and buy enough time for the Cybrans to set their plans in motion.

"That's good news Drake now if you'll excuse us we have to gate in 5 minutes." Dostya commented after hearing the good news and was loaded into her Acu cock pit. "Will stay in touch Ops we'll be back before you know it." Jeremy and Nick both stated to Henry as they meet up with Dostya at the gate and were being gated to Steven II.

* * *

August 6 3842

Steven II 18:00 planet side.

As the commanders gated in each was designated to 1 of the 3 major continents on planet for the vast majority of the populace that was symbionts where being held in the major city centers where the symbiont are being held in industrial complexes for the UEF citizens on planet. Twinkie got the North Western continent, Jeremy the Easter most continent and Dostya got the Northern one.

As each commander reached their designated QLZ commanders Nick and Jeremy were being hailed on a secure channel. "Begin standard liberation procedures until I give you further orders. Understood?" Dostya commanded in a military fashion. "Understood Dostya we will begin standard operations now. Nick out." Nick replied as the comm. Channel closed. "Alright Captain Kickass you handle the economy I'll hand the military alright?" Nick said to his long-time friend and brother, "Alright I'll get to work on the mass extractors in my area and build some power generators to start of your factories just warn me when we get spotted by UEF patrols in the area, also I'm going to need you to supply yourself with some mass extractors and power generators yourself don't get too reliant on me I got my own problems to the North theirs a massive amount of UEF forces there and I won't be able to supply you and myself if I come under assault alright Twinkie?" Jeremy said with an ending sarcastic tone in his voice. "Yeah yeah whatever just cause you were right about the artillery on Percies IV and saved my ass doesn't mean you're going to do it here." He replied with a whatever tone in his voice.

As the commanders were setting up their bases the Aeon and UEF were in the heat of battle, the explosions and wrecks of units could be heard and seen in the distance as the forces collided the UEF unfortunately are outnumbered by the 10 commanders on planet compared to the 16 that the Aeon had sent to take the planet from the UEF to either convert the populace…aka "brainwashing" them to the WAY or slaughtering them out right with their forces. "I bet if Inferno was on planet he probably could beat the Aeon back and keep the planet in their control, I'm sure the UEF will hold the planet but they will need to reinforce this planet." Jeremy stated with a wonder as to what has happened to him since he was returned to Pieces IV "I'm sure he's just getting repaired, debriefed on what has happened to him and last maybe a few days of R&R." Dostya added as they were broadcasting on a cybran secure channel.

As all their bases where up to tech 2 efficiency they began to produce mass tank columns of Rhino tanks with Viper MML and some Banger's for air defence in case there be more air forces then could be handled by the Prowler interceptors looming over-head "Ah now then we need to tap into the UEF communications…sensors indicate there is a tech 2 radar to your south Nick clear the forces at the radar and capture it, Dostya out." As the channel was closed Nick's flying eye spy plane returned with Intel on the UEF positions guarding the radar along with a medium fire-base to the west and south of its position, the fire-base's ran a defensive line of 4 triad point defense 3 D-1 plasma turrets protecting it from the air was 6 tech2 anti-air flak artillery. "Well this will be interesting…hey Captain Kickass keep your eyes out for enemy counter attacks, I'm beginning my assault on the fire-bases around the radar should only be a few minutes.

As the rumble of treads moving across the desert sands onto the plateau where the radar defenders were stationed, enemy scorcher bombers spotted the massive clouds of dust forming behind the columns of cybran forces began strafing runs on the massed columns of vehicles marching onto the plateau as they unleashed their dual particle cannon's, TM's and some flak shells releasing hell on the bombers, UEF patrols and defenders as they rolled up to the centre of the plateau blasting the point defences of the fire-bases. As all the vipers focused on the point defences a swarm of stinger gunships appeared on radar as the swooped in on the vipers haven the bangers distracted by the scorchers who unfortunately were being picked apart in droves as the flack shells damage was too much for the fragile bombers to do more than one run on the AA units, with the bombers disposed of the bangers moved into support the viper ML as the gunships seemed to be haven some trouble with some prowlers distracting them from the ground forces, as the Flak from the bangers ripped into the Stingers the remaining defences of the fire-bases were decimated as the Rhino tanks moved into a defensive position on the plateau as a T2 Dragon Fly Transport brought a T2 engineer to capture the SA2 – 2000 radar system and build on top of the UEF's fire-bases to ensure the area was defended from future counter-assaults.

* * *

As the defences finished setting up the engineer captured the radar system, with the columns of tanks being repaired along with the bangers and vipers they began patrol operations on the outer border of the operational area of the base.

"Commander's I have seen the reports from the UEF channels, they are being pushed back heavily but are keeping the Aeon distracted this will keep them from interfering too much with our operations, the Liberation signal has been broadcasted to all symbionts in planet and are ready for extraction as soon as we rescue them." Dostya said over the channel. "Intel says there is a high quantity of mass deposits to your north Nick, the UEF have a heavy patrol on the area with T3 mass extractors…take the deposits will help our efforts on the planet, secure them as soon as possible I need the extra mass for my armies I am currently preparing a force to counter the Aeon commander to my east and Jeremy is unable to assist me right now due to UEF forces assaulting his positions so I need you to secure those deposits to help bolster my production." "I'll have my forces get right on it…as soon as I can..." Nick commented with a joking intent but failing as she did not find it amusing…she never found anything…amusing…that was known to man at least for now.

As the columns of armoured tanks moves into the outer perimeter of Nick's base they were reinforced with rocket bots and some more vipers to replace the forces lost during the assault on the plateau to secure the radar installation since the bulk of the rhino tanks had survived and been repaired now for them to move forward and engage the UEF patrols as soon as the "Flying Eye" scout returned from its recon of the area to the north of the base.

The scout's data was reported back but the plane was shot down by cyclone's patrolling the immediate area so the go ahead was given to the forces on the ground to begin clearing the area of the UEF forces guarding the mass deposits, the tank and rocket bots went ahead of the vipers and bangers to secure ground superiority before the TML's moved in shortly after word to assist with any threats that required more powerful weaponry. The tanks were met by a squad of Pillar T2 tanks and Mongoose T2 assault bots ad the gauss cannons on the pillars opened fire, a bombardment of heavy fragmentation grenades from the mongooses along with their rapid fire Gatling plasma cannon laid siege onto the advancing Cybran forces as soon as they got in range of the pillar tanks a group of Flapjack TML's opened fire onto the rocket bots in the rear of the attacking forces. The TM's did a toll on the rocket bots as they advanced closer to the UEF tanks for mongooses had been bombarding the tanks so they were able to get a relatively straight path to them due to the tanks trying to avoid the AOE of the grenades as the bots opened fire on the tanks the mongooses began to fall from the tanks concentrating their fire on them, the tanks began cooking off from all the fire they took and the forces moved on to the mass deposits themselves destroying the mass pumps the UEF had built on them as the tanks destroyed the mass pumps Twinkie sent 3 T2 engineers and a group of bangers and rhinos to ensure they didn't get ambushed by air units or more armoured forces as the engineers arrived the started construction on their own mass pumps along with some mass storage units to help with the economy and increase output of mass as well as some base defences in case the UEF got the bright idea of taking it back for now.

As Twinkies forces were engaging UEF positions Jeremy had been using some stealth transports (a deceiver in the transport stealth's the transport) to move his troops to the outside of the UEF holding centres of the Symbiont population as he could see the UEF forces were busy holding the Symbionts in line to ensure they didn't riot out of control. The UEF Mech Marines had reinforced the guards at the centres with gauss cannons warning the symbionts to get back into line and executing those as an example to stay back, 30 men and women were shredded from the gauss cannons as the symbionts began to move back away from the wall of metal in fear as they could see that some of their brothers and sisters who were still alive from the gauss rounds only receiving shots in the arms and legs even though they were still alive the rounds had torn the flesh to ribbons and the bones shattered from the impact they were left on the ground in their pain as the wall of death moved closer, some had gotten trampled by fellow symbionts as they were unable to move and the UEF mech marines shot all those they didn't crush under their weight over the symbionts began to fall inline in fear of the light assault bots but they all knew they would be free soon, as their liberators were on planet preparing to take them from the UEF to a place where they can be as they choose as a people not a force of labour.

Jeremy's Intel on the area showed that the holding centres were all concentrated in the south of the cities, with his forces assembled on the outskirts of the UEF radar he ordered the distraction force to head towards the main UEF encampment to buy enough time for his infiltration groups to move in and secure the facilities, as the UEF moved to engage the approaching cybran task force the infiltration force encircled the few defenders that were left to patrol the encampments as the last defenders the symbionts had acquired civilian transports and were heading towards freedom as a transmission came from the lead transport. "Hello commander can you hear me? My name is Jericho I have important information vital to doctor Brackmen." As the transmission was aired to the commander Jeremy relayed it to Dostya as she would be able to work with the information more than he could. "This is Elite Commander Dostya can you meet me at these coordinates." As she transmitted them to Jericho's transport she had sent a dragon fly transport to the coordinates for the pick up so she could get him to her base for debrief.

"Well this sect. is clear of UEF for now and we have moved the transports to the gates they should be safe by now I'm moving into support roles now awaiting further orders, Capt. Kickass OUT." As he transmitted this to Dostya and Twinkie he moved into the centre of his base with his forces on patrol routes and his factories producing a reserve army, Jeremy moved into his specialized ACU compartment behind the control pit where he had it configured into his own little retreat during combat and for awaiting orders it was like a home on the inside with a fully stocked fridge, a stove, microwave, nanolathe, TV, mini-bar, bed, and entertainment system along(ok I know this sound really weird for a machine of death but hey it's his personalized Acu so there are liberties with having one, along with the nanolathe to make anything he needs on hand other than food.) with the on board medical system that's wired into the pilot suit and chair.

As Jeremy had finished securing the symbiont population on the eastern continent of Steven II, Dostya had rendezvoused with Jericho at her base where they could discuss the important information Jericho had acquired from the UEF, Twinkie was busy with the assaults from the Aeon and UEF fighting for control of the north western continent as he had yet to move on the symbiont centre to evacuate them from the battlefield as the Aeon destroyed all forces that tried to advance forward but the UEF have been reinforcing from the eastern continent as the aeon had been beaten from there and had moved towards the Northern continent where Doysta was given most of the Aeon Knights a heavy beating.

* * *

August 6 3842  
Steven II 22:00 planet side.

With the battle of Steven II raging on for control of the major continents 2/3 of the Symbiont population had been evacuated and ¼ of the UEF population had been cleansed with 1/3 of the Aeon forces defeated while the UEF had lost ½ of their forces. With the UEF slowly been grinded down from the overwhelming forces of the Aeon invasion force.

"The UEF are being pushed back…we need more time to finish the extraction we cannot abandon them to these zealots!" Dostya transmitted over their secure channel. "Commander Jeremy! I need you to move your operations towards Commander Nick's NOW! Commander Jeremy! ...JEREMY!" Doysta was attempting to communicate with Jeremy but he had decided to take a nap after he had raided his fridge and having 25 taco's and 20 litres of Dr. Pepper (yes even after a thousand years it's still around) and had fallen asleep since he had controlled the continent and his forces were set to handle all enemy forces that entered radar range…he was effectively …so it was up to Dostya and Twinkie to ensure the UEF could hold the line long enough to allow them to be able to extract their remaining brothers and sisters from the last continent where Twinkie was dealing with the last remaining UEF stronghold of 5 UEF Lieutenants standing off against 3 Knights and 4 Templar the UEF were heavily outnumbered from the Aeon being able to command a total force of 2350 units and the UEF were only able to 1250 their only advantage is that they held the main choke point towards the Aeon positions that they had to cross due to mass amounts of interceptors and AA defenses denying them from using transports to allow for flanking maneuvers, the UEF had been able to pool together their economy to produce 4 "Duke" Heavy Artillery allowing them to bombard the Aeon advances and allowing the Triad and plasma point defenses to clean the Aeon remaining forces with assistance from a patrol squad of "Pillar" tanks, "Flapjack" MML and "Sky box" AA flack artillery.

The Templar on the North Western continent had been taken multiple artillery strikes over the last 2 hours and have had their economy crashed multiple times the UEF on planet had been able to hold their tide of Cleansing fire from their "Obsidian" Heavy tank, "Evensong" MML and a few "Ascendant" AA flack artillery in case the UEF brought in Stinger gunships to attack the forward armour, the Templar had lost contact with all forces on the Eastern continent of Steven II figuring it was the UEF that had killed the 4 Knights that gated onto the continent little did they know that the UEF had been defeated on the Continent but had lost 2 Knights and the last of them were flanked by a swarm of T2 "Renegade" gunships quickly decimating the Aeon AA guns and focusing on the ACU's who were damaged from the battle with the last of the UEF commanders. Dostya was…"toying" with the last of the Aeon forces on the Northern continent the 4 Knights and 1 Templar had been reduced to 1 Templar who was latterly a bubbled…his shields had overlapped to form a giant bubble if looked at from a higher vantage point which Dostya had done with her "Gunther" T2 Artillery used this vantage point to continuously shell the enemy shields…the Templar had been trapped in is base for the past 3 hours and was unable to break through the enemies fortifications…his economy had been rendered dead…barley enough to hold the shields and only enough mass to repair 1 T2 "Shield of Light" at a time…Dostya was enjoying the fact she was torturing this Aeon Templar.

Twinkies forces had been assembled to confront the Aeon from the west of the Aeon forward assault against the UEF. Doing so will allow him to get forces though to get to the Symbiont Centres to extract them before the Aeon can regroup and push forward through their convoy line that they would set up to allow the Transports to safely get to the gates, the UEF had abandoned the positions around the centres after they had evacuated the civilians off planet long ago now the Symbionts were all that remained of the civilian presence on planet. Twinkie had prepared the civilian transports but he only had T1 transports for the job each holding only about 125 civilians when in an emergency they could hold about 210 pact into the transport which might occur here due to the Aeon military presence, the trucks would hang back as the armour moved up and cleared a path as the UEF forces were "Turtling" with their artillery targeting the Aeon infrastructure so they didn't have to worry about an artillery strike raining down on to his forces and the civilian transports even though he didn't have to worry with that he still use some deceiver mobile stealth generator to help them hide the transports from radar allowing them to get the civilians out safely.

"Dostya I need you to assault the Aeon position south of the centres pulling the Aeon away from the front to allow me to break through their lines to get the transports through." Twinkie stated as his strategy for moving the Symbionts from the centres was being set in motion and with the UEF being out numbered and taken a few of the Aeon knights out would help them in the long run.

"Understood, I have a task force or gunships and transports moving in towards the Aeon positions they will be ready to move on your signal." She responded as her forces moved across the sea that separated the 2 continents it would take them around 2 hours to regroup on the continent in full formation before they could launch the assault but time was of no concern, all Aeon on the Northern continent and Eastern continent had been eliminated along with the UEF all enemy forces had been pushed back to the North Western continent where the Aeon have been trapped by both UEF and Cybran forces, with all things set in motion all that was left was to wait.

* * *

August 7 3842  
Steven II 00:00 planet side

Thanks to those Duke heavy artillery the Aeon lost around ½ their effective resource output and 2 knights and 2 Templar due to concentrated artillery output, while the Cybrans had finished preparations for a flanking assault on the Aeon to distract them long enough and cripple them enough so the UEF could drive them off the planet unless reinforcements where gated in and from the data transmitted from the Cybran Nodes UEF where assembling some commanders to reinforce here within the next hour but the problem was the Aeon has already sent 6 more Templar with 2 Knights each to purge this planet. Hopefully the UEF will get here sooner than later with the Aeon reinforcements putting more pressure on the UEF, they had to put more focus into fighting them as the last of the Symbionts had been moved from the centres towards the gates unfortunately the Aeon where putting too much pressure on them to be able to safely gate out.

"This op has gone from bad to FUCKING HELL…why is the Aeon all of a sudden sending so many more commanders to this planet it only has standard resources and is a sub-standard gate world due to the Quantum Storms that form in this system. Even if they take this planet the UEF still have the other 4 and the moon bases they have set up to keep the system in their control." Twinkie yelled as the Aeon began assaulting their fire bases overwhelming the point defences with swarms of tanks and MML's.

"They must really need this planet to stage their operations for more assaults into UEF space along with a few of our outer worlds. Those are the only options I can get from what they are doing." Dostya responded as her forward firebase was overrun and destroyed from the aeon, she was busy with 2 Templar and 4 Knights, 3 Templar and 6 Knights had gated onto the Eastern Continent and 1 Templar 2 Knights had gated onto the North Western continent and reinforced the knight and 2 Templar remaining from the initial assault. "We will have to help the UEF all we can…as much as I hate saying it…the UEF must win this fight."

"I understand that we need to hold them off until the UEF gate in more reinforcements the hour it will fell like hours." Nick added as his forces began to pull back from the Firebases and regroup at a new defensive line that he was rapidly being fabricated with his army filling in gaps where point defenses would be inefficient. With the waves of Aeon armor and aircraft colliding on all continents it would seem that the UEF and Cybrans had formed…a silent truce for the moment…a very fragile truce but a truce none ales for the Aeon were too many for either faction to currently hold out against.

"I never thought I'd see the day we would HAVE to side with the UEF, then again I said the UEF were all idiots…go figure." Jeremy added from his cock pit as the Aeon forces clashed with UEF and Cybrans alike across a continental defence line formed from the ashes of UEF and some Aeon bases as they had been cleared and are now being used for excess mass and cover as the armies clashed and constantly changed sides as the clashed trying to get the upper-hand, the combined fire of the UEF and Cybrans has been enough to stem the tide of battle into a stalemate with neither side able to overwhelm the other but as time goes on the battle fatigue will catch up to those in constant combat as the surviving UEF commanders that had held the planet have begun getting sloppy with their tactics and forces, the UEF only will need to hold for another hour as the techs at Typhon IV were having some troubles with the quantum realm with all the destructive energies from the battle of Steven II they would need to recalibrate the gate to get the reinforcements to Steven II as Corporal Dreads was awaiting the gate to be recalibrated so he could bring his battle group of 5 lieutenants and 3 Captains to bare against the Aeon on Steven II for they could with time push the Aeon out of the sector for as the Aeon were attacking Steven II they had sent more strikes on Camaron and Slekon III as well as Camaron's main moon as it was habitable thanks to terraforming in 3428 ( it's size is around ½ times that of earths thus allowing it to become habitable with some help) this lead to it being a sensor outpost relaying all battle information throughout the system and to UEF command.

With the forces moving on with all weapons firing away as laser and plasma, missiles and AA flak was exchanged all across the planet along with heavy air support and artillery strikes dealing considerable amounts of damage as the battles raged on.

* * *

August 7 Steven II 01:38 planet side

"Why are we even still helping these UEF fanatics we have all the Symbionts and who cares if the Aeon take an advantage here we could use the time with Aeon forces being used on this system." Twinkie exclaimed over the secure channel as his forces were taken considerable losses as they were getting pushed back.

"If we don't then the UEF are more likely to withdrawal from this system and leave it to the Aeon thus allowing the Aeon to hit into our territories and the UEF will start to move into our territories to get a better gate access via closer quadrants as well as trying to encircle the system and assault the Aeon with overwhelming forces." Dostya responded as she tapped into the UEF channels as they were nearly able to gate in their reinforcements to Steven II through the Interference from all weapons unleashing mass amounts of energy, the countdown timer from the UEF communications indicate they only need to hold for another 20 minutes until they gate in, this would be relatively difficult for the Aeon had begun taking more ground as the UEF on planet were unable to mount an effective offensive and with the UEF forces fallen back thus the Aeon were able to encircle and flank the enemy lines and overwhelm the point defences and mobile forces tasked with defence of the lines. All across Steven II the Aeon had been pushing the defensive line back to have gain considerable ground as they had all major city centres and production facilities(still function as most had been taken out from wrecks and artillery) and the UEF and Cybran's had been forced into their bases with only around 6 minutes left until reinforcements would arrive allowing the Cybrans to recall out of this hell hole of a planet where they have spent the last few hours inconstant war-fare…well except Jeremy who was lucky enough or lazy enough to catch some more sleep earlier and was still in heavy combat and beginning to show battle fatigue just as Dostya and Twinkie who have had more than enough of their share of close calls from gunship swarms and artillery strikes heavily damaging their ACU.

As the Aeon pressed their attacks Jeremy had transported himself with most of his army to Dostya forward firebase she had retaken and he was now given support with whatever was left of his army of rhino's, viper's and some banger's as he reinforced the defense and repaired some forces and started to build some infrastructure to support their forces, Nick was having better luck as the UEF were doing better holding their lines as he sent strike forces into the fray of fanatic religious commanders and their forces. As the forces collided quantum gates became active and the UEF reinforcements had arrived only a few minutes, late as they came through the gate the UEF commander broadcasted this on a channel.

"The cavalry has arrived BITCHES and WE HAVE BROUGHT THEIR DESTRUCTION AND CHICO'S TACO'S! NOW FORWARD MEN I want the defensive lines reinforced and the Aeon lines smashed into rubble. This is Corporal Fluffy Dreads and today is the day you will die on this planet! " This was the Speech that he gave to his troops to help boost some moral to those still alive for he commended them for their defense and now they could push the Aeon back and hopefully off the planet and the system, as he gave this speech every commander face-palmed at the epic fail of a speech that this supposed old man (only 69 not really that old but considered by most since many died before they reached their 40's in the UEF) as he gave the speech even the enemy stopped and face-palmed as they laugh their asses off at the man name and his words.

"All right boys now that they are here began evacuation towards my position for recall to Minerva for debrief and some word on what Jericho found out." Dostya ordered the two commanders to get their asses to her base as she had a "Summoner" quantum gate that Drake had got a lock on and was awaiting their recall back to Cybran controlled space as he was on Procyon working with other commanders in the field. The route towards the gate was a living hell as the "truce" seemed to have ended as the UEF starting shelling the Cybran positions with mass artillery fire thus leaving them a complete wreck, this was within acceptable loss as the commanders were leaving their forces on search and destroy all enemy targets as for when they gated out they would be left to kill any forces that entered their perimeter so that neither side could obtain Cybran tech.

"Damn these UEF, we need to get off this planet before they bombard the gate and unfortunately for us we are outnumbered and outgunned currently as our position is surrounded on all side from UEF and Aeon advancing inwards towards us." Nick stated towards his fellow Cybrans as they had all arrived intact well Jeremy had taken a few shells to his Acu and armour regeneration was going slowly but repairing still, Nick had taken a few TML's to his back as he was heading towards the gate and Dostya was still in decent shape only minor damage from some transports and aircraft crashing into her Acu.

"Jeremy you will proceed through this gate immediately we will be behind you momentarily." Dostya stated as she had prepared a Liberator strategic missile launcher with all her economy going to make 3 missiles, she set it to launch all three, one to each side of her base as the enemy was advance from both directions and the third on itself to get any stragglers that making get through the others and destroy most of the base infrastructure as she had reclaimed most of it thus leaving only enough to build the missiles.

"See ya on the other side Dostya." Nick stated as his Acu had entered the gate and was transported to Minerva where he saw the techs helping Jeremy out of his Acu as he had taken some damage from the missiles thus some of the plating had fractured inwards resulting in crushing his right arm and leg resulting in a fracture in his leg and some fractures in his arm that would be healed in a day or two so no worry there they were just awaiting the medics for transport so he could get looked at to get everything fixed up and make sure there were no complications that the system might have missed due to damage to the system. Dostya was still on planet awaiting final set up for the remain forces on planet as Jeremiahs forces had been annihilated when he moved through the gate Twinkie had left his main base which had been over-run when the UEF decided to end the truce and had bombarded it when the Aeon made a major push on his position so she had a fire base that Twinkie had setup prior to extraction.

As she set the launcher for time launch as she head towards the gate having it set to launch 1 minute after she left the planet and got to Minerva, this was a risky gamble as if the launcher was under concentrated fire then it would be unable to deliver all nukes effectively as her trap would be ruined.

As she enter the gate the sequence began its countdown to launch and her forces prioritized all gunships, bombers, and artillery units near the effective range of their guns, the shield generators around the launcher would any of the heavy artillery designate it as a target, as she gated to Minerva the timer reached zero the strategic missile launcher fired its three warheads at the designated points as the warheads neared their targets most of the Aeon and UEF forces that tried to encircle the base had been trapped between each nuclear missile thus a huge amount of Aeon and UEF units were utterly annihilated those that survived the explosions and the EMP effect were either brought back to their respective forces or were picked off. Whatever was left of the Cybran forces on planet were quickly dealt with all Cybran forces on Steven II were destroyed thus leaving the UEF and Aeon to the planet to any able to take the planet and system to the victor the system and all resources in it as well as a foot hold into UEF territory.

* * *

"Welcome to Minerva Dostya." Were the words that she heard as her Acu had entered the gate complex, she could see that Nick and Jeremy's Acu's were docked and under repairs and some upgrades were added into them as they requested some enhancements to their specialized Acu's as they constantly would field test some of the Cybran nations R&D.

"Ah Renner Anores didn't realize you were working on Minerva? Last I heard you were on Serao Santaris what happened to bring you here?" Dostya stated as her Acu had docked and was under repairs as she left it from the cockpit.

"I was transferred here by a few weeks ago. Last I heard the Aeon were assaulting the planet but we sent some commanders to ensure the planet would stay in our control the system seems to be mostly ignored they only wanted Serao Santaris, it seems a little strange for the Aeon to launch an assault on the planet it only has average resources and is on the fringes of the Aeon and Cybran border." Renner responded to Dostya as they walked toward the communication rooms for their debriefing of the op.

"Where is Jermey?" Dostya asked as she entered the room seeing Nick in his Heavy Cybran armour waiting for them in a chair relaxing after the op.

"He is currently being treated for his crushed arm and fractured leg, his Acu took a few too many missiles and unit wreckage resulting in his arm and leg getting fractured and his arm crushed under the plating indenting inwards on him." Nick answered as he got up and head towards the door to find some food and get out of his armour as he hadn't had any real food in hours and he could use a shower from all the combat to relax and get clean.

"Alright we will give the debriefing via network when he is available." Dostya stated to Nick as he passed her out of the room so she decided to do the same as she left Renner to his duties as the Head Researcher of the R&D labs here on Minerva when was off planet.

"I'll see ya around Renner glad to see you made it here before the Aeon could get you, take care." Was the last words she gave him as he was busy studying some of the data on Aeon/UEF forces from the three commanders Acu black boxes for his research. As she exited the communications room she caught up with Nick as they were heading in the same direction they all had homes on Minerva as it was considered a second home to most Symbionts but it was Jeremiahs home he was born here and had a place of his own with all his stuff, they came to the transport hub were they caught a airbus to get them to their individual places Dostya was heading to her place near the southern edge of the city of Aachen and Nick headed to Jeremiahs place in the Downtown area of the city were Jeremy was currently heading to as he was released from the medics all he need was some rest and some applications of some regenerative treatment to get his arm and leg fixed his arm allowed him to move with no problems as it helped support his arm to make sure it stayed in alignment and help his leg from snapping from the weight of the armour and the fracture causing it to falter all in all everything turned out well and they could get some R&R now as their op was finished thus the nation had rescued some more Symbionts to a home they could be free in away from the tyranny of the UEF and fanatic fury of the Aeon.

The battle of Steven II would last for 5 days more after the cybrans had left the system but it would still be under constant warfare as it would be 5 weeks before the Aeon stopped their assault on the system as the UEF had held the system after losing over 15 low ranking commanders and 7 officers along with a few hundred of thousand civilian losses in exchange for 18 Knight commanders and 8 Templars the UEF had held and now for the few days after the battle of Steven II the battle nets were quite as the UEF and Aeon had spent so many resources on the system that time would be required to bolster forces and with this the UEF began extensive fortifications on their border colonies to prepare for any and all opposition from the Aeon and if be the Cybrans.

* * *

August 17 3842 Minerva 17:00 planet side R&D labs

"Hmmm the data we extracted from the Acu black boxes seems to show an increase in UEF armour…it would seem their newest upgrades are a bit more resilient to EMP effects as well as standard weapons fire. Bring me the data on the latest developments on the Rhino tank…we might need to rethink its main armaments our find a better source of output." Renner discussed with some of the other researches that worked under him in the labs as he had been here for a couple of weeks and was still getting adjusted to the commendations of the new research team as his old one mostly were transferred to Aegis VII were they had received orders from the Nation to begin some construction on a new project, the rest of his team had stayed on Serao Santaris and as far as he knows they are still there…dead or alive.

"Here are the latest results on the new designs of the Rhino Heavy tank; it would seem the single barrel particle cannon seem to be too slow in dealing reliable damage and the new models seem to outperform in damage output with the duel linked barrels." A researcher stated as he gave Renner the data onto his holo-projector from his wrist computer.

"Well what about the Armour augmentations I had applied compared to the precious models? As well as the power output and movement speed?" He questioned as he was going over the data.

"The previous models are still slower than the others by 33% thus the total speed of the Rhino is now 270km, the power output for the tank is still the same as the quantum core is able to easily generate the weapon effectively with increase DPS compared to the single barrel and the armor modifications are quite resilient to gauss and oblivion weapons but they seem to faultier to heavy laser and mass firepower concentrated into them, compared to previous estimates and statistics it would only survive a single shot from a heavy Gauss round or 2 medium Oblivion shot but the new models seem to stack quite well with their armour augmentations they are able to take 3 heavy gauss rounds and 5 oblivion shots under heavy ordnance will result in total destruction of the tank." The researcher gave his results as Renner was going over more calculations for improvements on the tank seeing that this model seemed to be all around a much better improvement at the cost of more mass and energy in production

"Excellent we shall field these new models of Rhino as the main Heavy tank for our forces in the field, now that this experiment had finished we can move on to more of our other forces. What is the Status of our armours of our infantry we need an update ours soon from what had seen from one of the UEF commanders had, it would seem that the UEF have increased their infantries armour by quite a bit as their shielding was quite powerful but stealth seemed to be less effective than ours but the data on weaponry that QAI tried to mine from him was unsuccessful as it showed relative data we had already acquired." He questioned his team as he would be very busy with more modifications on the weapons of the Cybran Nation to ensure they could be on-par with the UEF and Aeon.

"I'm going to need a Quantum uplink to within the hour so business as usual, update me on any new developments dismissed." Renner ordered to his new team as he stepped out of the main hot labs and went to the secondary labs for an overview on any more developments on the sensor technology after that he went to the other labs on his routine rounds as head researcher, after his rounds he headed to the communication hub were he walked into the main room where he could see the holo-projection of Brackmen.

"Ah hello Renner how is your researcher coming along?" Brackmen greeted him as he saw him walk into the room, with his chest computer projecting all his research on hand still processing his research with his implants helping with processing all the relative data.

"Things are going well here the data we got from Steven II are quite promising and with the new team I have here is doing well almost as much as my old team…has there…been any news on their fate?" Renner stated the end with a hint of fear on his face of their fate as many had been his friends for quite some time since he was a part of the team that stated their research there.

"There is still no word on Serao Santaris but the team that left prior is doing well with their projects but as to the reason you requested my presence my boy?" Brackmen asked in response as he saw that Renner was still worried about the rest of his team but quickly moved it to the back of his mind with his implants working to keep his head clear.

"Ah yes I requested your assistance with the data you had sent me on the new augmentations of armor on the UEF forces, they seem to be highly effective compared to most infantry armour but I would like to know where did we acquire the data for all data on UEF armour, all other attempts were meet with failure as they were scan shielded and were in unsalvageable sates?" He questioned the good Doctor as this was a most interesting subject of work for if the Cybrans could understand how the UEF came up with such complex and powerful armour then they could find ways to increase protection on their own marines and civilians and maybe even find some ways to increase their own ground forces.

"Ah well the way we acquired it is not important is there any problem with the data, is there a way to engineer our own version to help keep civilians and our marines alive?" Brackmen questioned Renner as he didn't believe that revealing that they acquired it from Sean Inferno's armour when he was unconscious from his battle fatigue and injuries he had withstood from mass amounts of fire and wreckage colliding with his Acu.

"The data can be studied to engineer a version of it note not on same level as the data you sent us it seems we lack the technological knowhow to create it but a lesser version can be made but this data seems to be only experimental as it would be too costly to mass produce for UEF forces, it will take approximately 3 months before we can even find a way to start tests on our armours with the upgrades but that will take longer to actually accommodate the new upgrades to our armour as they seem to be quite extensive." Renner responded to Brackmen as he finished going over the information he had acquired from the labs.

* * *

"Very well continue your work and research as usual I will be arriving with some of my research onto Minerva in a few months, oh and Renner do get some rest you haven't got any sleep in the last week." Brackmen stated as he was receiving more data from QAI on his work.

"Very well , I look forward to working more with you." Renner stated as he said goodbye and bowed.

"Take care my boy, don't burn yourself out we need that intellect of yours for our work." Brackmen stated as he ended the transmission with Renner and went back to his work with QAI.

As Renner had finished his rounds and was in need of rest from the week of continues work on his research and modifications. The team was all still working along as they had been on shifts unlike Renner who had been using his implants to keep him working; as he left the build he hailed an air transport to get him to his apartment as he waited he got a message from Nick and Jeremy to come by tomorrow for some drinks as they thought it would be nice to have Renner get out as he had been working since they gated to the planet he thought about it and sent a response back saying he would be glad to go for some drinks hell he could use it after all the work he's been doing.

The transport came and he got and headed towards his apartment, as he arrived he entered his home still the same just a wee bit dusty as he got into some comfortable clothes and pitched his work ones into the laundry he went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and relaxed on his couch and relaxed as he ate and looked onto the extranet for anything good in the Cybran network, as he finished his meal he headed to bed to get some real rest giving his implants some rest from all the work he was having it due for him.

* * *

well i think i ended it OK don't believe that i missed anything so let me know what you think and review.


	3. 3: The Solution

Chapter 3

The Solution

August 17 3842 Minerva 17:00 planet side R&D labs

"Hmmm the data we extracted from the Acu black boxes seems to show an increase in UEF armour…it would seem their newest upgrades are a bit more resilient to EMP effects as well as standard weapons fire. Bring me the data on the latest developments on the Rhino tank…we might need to rethink its main armaments our find a better source of output." Renner discussed with some of the other researches that worked under him in the labs as he had been here for a couple of weeks and was still getting adjusted to the commendations of the new research team as his old one mostly were transferred to Aegis VII were they had received orders from the Nation to begin some construction on a new project, the rest of his team had stayed on Serao Santaris and as far as he knows they are still there…dead or alive.

"Here are the latest results on the new designs of the Rhino Heavy tank; it would seem the single barrel particle cannon seem to be too slow in dealing reliable damage and the new models seem to outperform in damage output with the duel linked barrels." A researcher stated as he gave Renner the data onto his holo-projector from his wrist computer.

"Well what about the Armour augmentations I had applied compared to the precious models? As well as the power output and movement speed?" He questioned as he was going over the data.

"The previous models are still slower than the others by 33% thus the total speed of the Rhino is now 270km, the power output for the tank is still the same as the quantum core is able to easily generate the weapon effectively with increase DPS compared to the single barrel and the armor modifications are quite resilient to gauss and oblivion weapons but they seem to faultier to heavy laser and mass firepower concentrated into them, compared to previous estimates and statistics it would only survive a single shot from a heavy Gauss round or 2 medium Oblivion shot but the new models seem to stack quite well with their armour augmentations they are able to take 3 heavy gauss rounds and 5 oblivion shots under heavy ordnance will result in total destruction of the tank." The researcher gave his results as Renner was going over more calculations for improvements on the tank seeing that this model seemed to be all around a much better improvement at the cost of more mass and energy in production

"Excellent we shall field these new models of Rhino as the main Heavy tank for our forces in the field, now that this experiment had finished we can move on to more of our other forces. What is the Status of our armours of our infantry we need an update ours soon from what had seen from one of the UEF commanders had, it would seem that the UEF have increased their infantries armour by quite a bit as their shielding was quite powerful but stealth seemed to be less effective than ours but the data on weaponry that QAI tried to mine from him was unsuccessful as it showed relative data we had already acquired." He questioned his team as he would be very busy with more modifications on the weapons of the Cybran Nation to ensure they could be on-par with the UEF and Aeon.

"I'm going to need a Quantum uplink to within the hour so business as usual, update me on any new developments dismissed." Renner ordered to his new team as he stepped out of the main hot labs and went to the secondary labs for an overview on any more developments on the sensor technology after that he went to the other labs on his routine rounds as head researcher, after his rounds he headed to the communication hub were he walked into the main room where he could see the holo-projection of Brackmen.

"Ah hello Renner how is your researcher coming along?" Brackmen greeted him as he saw him walk into the room, with his chest computer projecting all his research on hand still processing his research with his implants helping with processing all the relative data.

"Things are going well here the data we got from Steven II are quite promising and with the new team I have here is doing well almost as much as my old team…has there…been any news on their fate?" Renner stated the end with a hint of fear on his face of their fate as many had been his friends for quite some time since he was a part of the team that stated their research there.

"There is still no word on Serao Santaris but the team that left prior is doing well with their projects but as to the reason you requested my presence my boy?" Brackmen asked in response as he saw that Renner was still worried about the rest of his team but quickly moved it to the back of his mind with his implants working to keep his head clear.

"Ah yes I requested your assistance with the data you had sent me on the new augmentations of armor on the UEF forces, they seem to be highly effective compared to most infantry armour but I would like to know where did we acquire the data for all data on UEF armour, all other attempts were meet with failure as they were scan shielded and were in unsalvageable sates?" He questioned the good Doctor as this was a most interesting subject of work for if the Cybrans could understand how the UEF came up with such complex and powerful armour then they could find ways to increase protection on their own marines and civilians and maybe even find some ways to increase their own ground forces.

"Ah well the way we acquired it is not important is there any problem with the data, is there a way to engineer our own version to help keep civilians and our marines alive?" Brackmen questioned Renner as he didn't believe that revealing that they acquired it from Sean Inferno's armour when he was unconscious from his battle fatigue and injuries he had withstood from mass amounts of fire and wreckage colliding with his Acu.

"The data can be studied to engineer a version of it note not on same level as the data you sent us it seems we lack the technological knowhow to create it but a lesser version can be made but this data seems to be only experimental as it would be too costly to mass produce for UEF forces, it will take approximately 3 months before we can even find a way to start tests on our armours with the upgrades but that will take longer to actually accommodate the new upgrades to our armour as they seem to be quite extensive." Renner responded to Brackmen as he finished going over the information he had acquired from the labs.

"Very well continue your work and research as usual I will be arriving with some of my research onto Minerva in a few months, oh and Renner do get some rest you haven't got any sleep in the last week." Brackmen stated as he was receiving more data from QAI on his work.

"Very well , I look forward to working more with you." Renner stated as he said goodbye and bowed.

"Take care my boy, don't burn yourself out we need that intellect of yours for our work." Brackmen stated as he ended the transmission with Renner and went back to his work with QAI.

As Renner had finished his rounds and was in need of rest from the week of continues work on his research and modifications. The team was all still working along as they had been on shifts unlike Renner who had been using his implants to keep him working; as he left the build he hailed an air transport to get him to his apartment as he waited he got a message from Nick and Jeremy to come by tomorrow for some drinks as they thought it would be nice to have Renner get out as he had been working since they gated to the planet he thought about it and sent a response back saying he would be glad to go for some drinks hell he could use it after all the work he's been doing.

The transport came and he got and headed towards his apartment, as he arrived he entered his home still the same just a wee bit dusty as he got into some comfortable clothes and pitched his work ones into the laundry he went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat and relaxed on his couch and relaxed as he ate and looked onto the extranet for anything good in the Cybran network, as he finished his meal he headed to bed to get some real rest giving his implants some rest from all the work he was having it due for him.

August 17 3842 Minerva 20:00 planet side quantum communications uplink

"So Jericho you were on Steven II when we sent our commanders to liberate the Symbiont population…from Dostya's Intel from what you said the UEF are planning something very big indeed…very big indeed." Brackmen stated as QAI was going over the data Dostya sent to him over the network as QAI was going through the data Brackmen began to wonder what the UEF could be constructing?

"From the data I was able to acquire from the UEF mainframes while I was on planet, it showed that the UEF began to move mass amounts of researchers and resources into a very big project focusing on quantum delivery and power output." Jericho answered to Brackmen as he could see that this was troubling for what could the UEF be possibly planning with all this.

"Hmmm… this is a very interesting find Jericho very interesting indeed, now then thank you for this Intel. I am needed elsewhere right now so if you will excuse me." Brackmen nodded and was about to terminate the uplink as Jericho spoke out, "I would like to help the Nation in any way I can ." He said with a look of confidence that he could assist the Nation.

"We will see what we can do about that but until then enjoy your time on Minerva Jericho for it may be short lived if you get as you request." Brackmen stated as he turned towards QAI. "There is an opening for a commander in the 3rd quadrant around the Cybran/Aeon border, of course you will require training for your Acu before you will be allowed into the field." QAI stated as he was checking the network.

"I have some Acu experience so that will just need to be refreshed other than that I can also help with any research you need work on." Jericho stated to QAI and , as they considered it that he could be very useful in the Nation.

"Very well we will send the request to the lead commander on Therumlon for your transfer until then enjoy your time on Minerva meet the people were you can be free my boy, now go we have much work to do." Brackmen stated as the uplink was terminated. As Brackmen's holo projection vanished Jericho left the building and headed to his new place that was created for all the symbionts that arrived from Steven II, it was dark now on the wilderness planet with the lights of the city and the shields holding all the odd/chaotic weather that Minerva withheld.

In the peace of night the planet seemed as if there was no war for survival in the side of the UEF, a fight for their Freedom of the Cybrans and a fight for faith of the Aeon, the days coming would be of death to those that stand to the tide of battle, but for now the people of the Cybran nation on Minerva were at peace as the coming storm was growing.

August 17 3842 Earth

The techs of the CGC in North America had been busy with their duties as they had been managing the Acu's going through the gate to Steven II while the only remaining Acu on station was under repairs and under investigation of tampering, the Acu was Corporal Inferno's it had been at half structural integrity but was unable to continue self-repairs due to the quantum core being damaged from a disruptor T3 artillery shot to his flank. The techs had been more preoccupied to notice the data mine in progress from the Acu, Inferno had accessed his acu and used HQAI to acquire all the data they had from their journey to Procyon but all the data was erased from when they had gone to Procyon, so he had HQAI end the data mine as all relevant data was not of great important as HQAI returned from the acu via its ability to travel through any electrical system.

As HQAI moved through the inner working of the UEF HQ towards the Tribunal of the UEF parliament were the newest details of the war effort on the UEF border systems, HQAI has been at this for years ever since being joined with Sean 2 centuries ago the Tribunal of UEF leaders including current President Riley meet with General of the UEF forces with the latest reports and for questioning of some sort?

"General Clarke how accurate is the latest reports?" President Riley asked with his booming voice throughout the Tribunal room. The 3 leading members of the UEF looked onto her as if she was nothing but a mech marine before a titan, but with age came wisdom and Samantha Clarke had both as she had earned her rank and had meet with the Tribunal many times before usually only 1 was present as the other 2 were usually busy with their duties.

"They are quite accurate Sir. The Aeon have been launching a full out siege on Steven II as well as the neighboring planets in system the reinforcements we sent are holding them for now but it will be quite some time before Commander Dreads and his strike force are able to purge the Aeon from Steven II." Clarke stated as she addressed the Tribunal most seemed quite interested at the fact the Aeon had sent so many forces to Steven II, all except Riley.

"Interesting and what of our KIA Corporal Inferno why has he now returned to us from Percies IV…last we heard the planet had been conquered by the Cybrans and he was marked as dead." Riley stated as his colleagues consorted the data they had from the reports on Steven II.

"We had lost contact with the Percies IV due to a quantum Hurricane in that system as to the means of his survival I am not sure but we still control the system since he resurfaced." Clarke answered him with a stare that showed she had no other relevant data on him.

"Very well…now then onto the reason we are here the solution to the Infinite War said it can be done…it can be done can't it?" Riley asked the General as he was uncertain of this solution, as it was a great gamble…one that could end this war but could lead to their demise.

"Yes I believe it can and with the data that has reassured me that with enough time and resources they can do it." Clarke stated with a poker face that even the Tribunal couldn't break.

"How long will it take to build if we can get the materials?" One of the Consular of the Tribunal spoke out to the data as he was going over it with his chest computer.

"2 and half years…at best with no major setbacks we can get it no earlier than that." Clarke stated immediately as she knew that 2 and a half years was a long time but this was had been going for over 1000 years. The Consolers almost fell back out of their seats at the time frame they needed for this plan to work and not to even add in the fact the resource needed to be diverted to this plan.

"Tw…two and a half years…that is a very risky plan to build this project…but what other plans do we have, we have been losing a few systems on the edge of Aeon space but the Cybrans had taken a few of the Aeons while they assaulted our systems…we are stuck in a stalemate as we cannot muster enough forces to take the planets and hold them." Riley stated as he recovered from the sheer shock of this plan.

"We can have no other plans that can be effective; this will win us the war in one swift action. The Scientists have dubbed this project as "Black Sun" as you know it will deliver quantum energy through the gate network and destroy any Cybran or Aeon planet…they state that estimated ability to make this feasible in theory are 5 months." Clarke stated to the Tribunal if they could agree to this plan then most of the actions the UEF would take would be defensive actions on most of their worlds and only some massed operations against Cybran and Aeon forces.

"Very well…does the Tribunal agree with this course of action?" Riley asked the two other consolers', a brief moment of thought and they had their answer. "Then so be it the Black Sun shall raise with full approval of the UEF military." Riley stated with his hands into the air with emphasis on the faith that was the UEF's plan.

"Excellent I shall deliver the news to and his team to further their work on quantum delivery and gate algorithms." Clarke stated as the consolers faced-palmed at the way Riley delivered his line he always was an enthusiastic one.

"Very well this Tribunal hearing is dismissed." Riley stated as he and the others left the room. HQAI had seen enough and this had peek its interest as this plan would end the Infinite War and would bring this back to Inferno for discussion on the matter, as HQAI moved throughout the system it eventually ended up into the QUC and used it to get a straight link into inferno's AI implants.

August 17 3842 Earth UEF containment unit 69 section 6

"_Hmmm interesting seems the UEF have decided to actually go with and his plan…not surprising I helped Sweeney with his research on Quantum delivery through the gate network." _Sean thought to himself as he was incarcerated for suspected infiltration by the Cybrans.

"_Ah HQAI what is the current status of my acu and my expected release?" _he stated as he watched the walls of his cell it had been a while since he saw one of the cells he would pass everyone once in a while where he saw some of the prisoners the UEF would acquire, he would constantly be questioned and hated by Cybran prisoners he passed being called a traitor to his own kind but this didn't faze him at all for the 225 years he had been alive in this war had made him more hardened to the exterior and only his close friends would see him as he would normally be a big "Fluffy" happy guy…most of the time.

"_The general is coming to see you most likely for your release and your acu is currently only at half structural integrity the shields are holding fine but the Quantum generator can't give enough to finish auto-regeneration…it would seem that all the technicians are busy with the Battle of Steven II still, commander Fluffy Dreads is on planet leading the offensive." _HQAI stated as they could hear the footsteps down the long empty corridor. _"Well then…I'm sure our dear friend Fluffy is eating some Tacos and burritos and kicking some Aeon as…I'm sure he will push them back he and I have fought many time together against the Aeon." _Sean though as the footsteps stopped in front of his cell were the good General Clarke and two UEF soldiers in Medium armor stood weapons at the ready to gun him down at the slightest movement.

"Corporal Inferno you are here by relived of active duty until further notice you are to stay on planet." Clarke stated from behind the shield and bars of his cell.

"Understood Ma'am." Inferno stated with a military voice as the shield and bars went down, the guards still at the ready to shoot the "Chip-head" just waiting for a reason but they knew this guy was one of the best commanders they had and one of the oldest. As they guards lowered their weapons Inferno stepped towards the general gave a Salute and left towards the exit near the transport hub.

"_Well that went well…I think." _HQAI stated as they left from the facility and were waiting for the air bus to get to his home…if his home was still standing that is.

August 18 3842 Earth

The Air bus stopped near one of the older districts of Berlin where Inferno's home was, it was still a busy place as always with all the structures and streets designed to accommodate Acu warfare, as he walked towards his home a skyscraper style structure with about 389 floors excluding the roof he was eyed by many of the civilians with looks of discuss as he was allowed to live inside the UEF, when he was about to turn the corner of the street to his home a fist came and connected to his hand as his enhanced reflexes and body were much more tuned than that of a UEF civilian.

"Why the Fuck are you here? "Chip…ch…ip Head" The drunken man slurred as the stench of alcohol was all over him, this obvious racists man was in no condition to be held accountable to his actions so Inferno let the man go while he headed towards his home's entrance.

"Ye…ah Fucking Chip head go and fucking…die you…abomination!" The man slurred as inferno entered his home.

"_Another asshole of a UEF civilian…they will never change at this rate." _Sean stated to himself as he went up the elevator to his apartment…well the hole building was vacant except for him as all the UEF residents couldn't stand sharing a building with a Cybran… so he pretty much owner the place…he had altered the structure of his floor to turn it into a one giant apartment 70 years ago.

"Ah home…still the same way we left it…" The last part held an air of sadness as his implants began to activate trying to suppress the feelings he had, he turned them off as he needed to see to reassure himself it happened and it wasn't all a dream.

_*Flashback*_

The day was still young as Inferno sat in the apartment he was in now where he could hear and smell the scent of delicious food and could see someone he knew.

"It will be ready soon, can you go get him please." She stated as she was busy with the preparations so Sean did as she asked and went and got him from his room, where he was busy with his toys playing with no cares in the world, as he picked him up the boy started to poke at the circuits that pulsed a light blue and purple mixture as he was brought to the dining room.

As they all sat were about to sit down together they shared a smile and Sean gave a kiss to her as he passed her it was a loving kiss of something that had been there for years.

_*End of Flashback*_

The tears that ran down his face were evidence of the pain that he had from his memory of what had transpired years ago of him with people he cared deeply of, now he was alone in this place of memoires of love and happiness now a place of sadness and pain to him.

"_You still feel the pain of times long past yet you will always stand at the edge of insanity, yet you persevere through the times and the hate of those that you protect."_ HQAI said as Inferno entered the living room where he sat down in front of the Television were he watched the latest news of what was happening on the fringes of the UEF border worlds as the core worlds were most secure of the UEF worlds having seen many years of conflict from the Infinite war and had long since been heavily fortified.

As the news went by the day seemed to slow as he went through his memories of the past and his life of being the sole UEF with cybran tech implants, the place was quite as he got head-butted by his two cats both twin orange/white, named Phatso and Screech, as he came out of his relapse in his mind he was on his back lying down watching TV with his two fluffy cats purring in content as they missed their father.

"Hey boys yeah miss me it seems…Fluffy had been here taken care of yeah for me…I'll be sure to invite him over for some drinks and a barbeque." Sean stated with the thought of seeing his dear old friend…he was only 69 still considered young by most standards but then again he was 225 and still looked like he was in his early twenties.

"HQAI why don't you go and play for a bit not like we will be doing anything anytime soon so relax the data we acquired is quite interesting but right now we are home…here is where the war is not important." Sean stated to his AI who seemed to be in relative wonder in why he would ask this…but then again it wasn't going to argue as it went off onto the extranet and decided to play some online games…odd part about it was the all civilians in each faction were able to play the same games online.

As time went by Sean got up got food out of the Fridge…still stocked to the brim…as fluffy had devoured most of it over the few months he was staying here…fluffy had asked if he wanted to share the place since he owned the building as the only resident. Sean was thinking of taken the offer since some company would be nice from the rather empty building…thought he always felt as though as something was just screwing around with his life.

_IN Unexplored reach of space_

"Well he seems he is changing quite well with how I have everything going…I wonder what happened to the others I was dealing with. Oh well." The voice stated as it went about its business.

As the night grew on Inferno decided it was time to get some sleep and see as to what tomorrow would bring. Unaware of HQAI's where a bout's he figured it was fine to leave it until tomorrow, said AI was busy trying to find some parts of a data stream it had been looking up on while owning some knobs in an online match with the ORKS, what the AI was searching for none knew but it seemed this AI was more sentient then anything…but to itself it was just busy doing what it though.

August 19 3842 Earth

The day was busy as usual as people went about their normal lives with no thoughts that the war would come to earth, as Inferno awoke to the purring of his cats waiting to be fed as the fat cats they were he received a message from Fluffy.

"Hey Inferno good to hear your still alive, didn't believe ya were dead ah mon I'll be gating back to Earth Today so I'll be seeing yeah around we can have some drinks and Tacos my friend." The message was a nice reminder that Inferno still had some friends in the universe, speaking of friends HQAI was still busy as always in the extranet surfing and playing away even playing some poker with a UEF, 2 Cybrans and an Aeon.

"You never quit do you…" He stated to the AI as he say it was still going as he shacked his head, as he left the AI to its business he went and grabbed some food for himself and feeding the cats who were circling around him like a pack of vultures. The good thing about living for so long was that he could do many things with great skill as he had years of practice he could cook excellent meals and was able to do most things around the house even with the nanolathing he had taken from the 212 floor and had placed in his own apartment.

As he prepared his meal another message from Fluffy pinged onto his chest computers projector as it read: "I'll be gating back to earth at 14:00 hours so mind meeting me at the CGC." He looked at the time it was only 11:00 so he could relax for a bit before showering up and getting ready. As the day went by he had cleaned himself up and left for the CGC as he waited for the air bus he could see that all the people were glaring at him talking about him as some sort of freak. As the bus arrived he got on paid the faire as he arrived at the CGC around 13:00 so he went to the cafeteria where he grabbed some Tacos and burritos for himself and grabbed around 30 packets of hot sauce to add onto them as he found they always needed such a huge kick for him to enjoy them…he really liked spicy food, as he finished his meal he headed towards the CGC entrance and waited as he could hear the gate receiving the incoming acu as it entered from the quantum tunnel it was moved into the docking clamps to begin repairs and data recovery. A ramp was fabricated from the acu cockpit towards the docks as Fluffy exited his acu in medium UEF armor and moved towards his friend who was waiting with a grin on his face to see his good friend still in one piece.

"HEY LEAN HOW YOU DOING!" Fluffy yelled as he gave him a giant hug fluffy was still quite strong for a man of his age.

"OH easy man I like to keep myself in one piece thank you. It's good to see you again Fluffy how was the Steven II operation?" Inferno asked as he was put down by his friend as he looked down on the man, fluffy was around average size for a UEF man around 5'8 while inferno was above average around 6'11 a giant compared to most.

"One really long slug fest man…I haven't used so many nukes and artillery pieces in my life…and that was a week ago and I've been busy reclaiming the rest of the planet and system since then. But besides that let's go and get some drinks man I haven't had a decent drink in a while." Fluffy said as they went towards the transport stop for an air bus, they waited a bit before the bus came got them and they headed towards Inferno's place for some drinks and food.

"So what happened to you on Percies IV…you were listed as MIA or KIA if I remember correctly?" Fluffy asked as they had arrived at Inferno's building they preceded up the elevator to Inferno's apartment/flat.

"During the time I spent on Percies IV I was outnumbered but not outgunned as it would seem as my strategies kept many of my forces alive along with a few experimental weapons assisting in the endeavour. But after around 4-7 days with the Quantum hurricane I was unable to gate out as well as receive reinforcements so I was trapped in a state of limbo as I was nearly dead for a few days and was yet still alive for more of the conflict." Sean stated as they entered his home and they were greeted by his AI and cats.

"Why hello fluffy good to see you again…been quite a while…still carry Chico tacos around all the time?" the Ai asked the man as he went into his quantum storage device in his armors side and pulled out said taco's. "Well that wasn't unexpected…"HQAI stated from its avatar this was a female based one as it had been using it for the past few months.

"What's with the new avatar trying to learn the pleasures of porn?" Fluffy laughed as Inferno face palmed to his friends comment, resulting in said AI getting a wee bit flustered and left back to what it was doing.

"You always had a way with words my friend. Now then we should get some FOOD and DRINKS let's have a barbeque!" Sean stated as the headed towards the balcony which was the size of a patio with him being the only one on the floor. As they set everything up Sean grabbed the steaks he had marinated from earlier that day and brought out some vodka for him and fluffy as well as some beer in a cooler, they sat enjoyed the company of old friends as it seemed that was hard to come by most these days, as the food cooked they shared stories of times long gone and how they thought things would turn out and plans for the future.

"Sooooooo Sean how was it that you survived anyways?" Fluffy asked as the meat coked and they enjoy a few beers.

"I was captured by the Cybrans after my Acu was disabled from a few too many missiles and artillery rounds from a Disruptor and Guntur artillery pieces." Sean stated as he took a drink of his Guinness beer as the food cooked.

"Why they capture you? All Cybrans usually destroy any and all UEF Acu's and commanders?" Fluffy asked with a wonder of his friend's survival.

"They are not as horrible towards us as you would think… well to me at least with my implants it seems they thought me one of their people they must have been trying to liberate me…not sure for their reasons." Sean stated as he finished preparing the meals.

"Well they had taken you prisoner for a few months…well glad to have you with us still been hanging out here with your cats since you were considered KIA or MIA whatever they set it too, I moved my stuff here hope you don't mind…you were considered dead…for a while." Fluffy stated with a grin on his face as he sat from grabbing some food and some more beer.

"Well that's fine man there is enough space for 6 full families of 4, just don't raid my fridge all the time…"Sean stated as he glared the last part at his friend who had been known to eat any and all things in sight.

"Ok ok I'll be sure not to eat everything in your fridge…just my own." Fluffy said with a grin of fear at the glare he was receiving from Sean as he slowly inched back in his seat.

"Alright then well let's enjoy this food and get drunk! Bottoms up my friend Cheers." Sean said as they drank and enjoyed each other's company and the food.

August 21 3842 Veyaria

As the Sun rose on the horizon of Veyaria Xin awoke to the light of dawn in his face, as he got up and did his daily routine he received a message from the SGC saying to report there at 11:00 hours for briefing on the next operation you will be assigned too, as Xin read the message from his wrist computer he checked the time it was only around 7:18 so he had time to prepare and ready his armour for combat if need be.

As he neared the transport hub for as air bus to get to the SGC he saw Knight Valor Vylon waiting for the transport.

"Hey Valor" Xin asked the fellow Knight as they waited for the transport, Xin had meet Valor Vylon when he had returned from Rigel with Crusader Rhiza.

"Hey Xin you headed to the SGC as well? I'm heading there for debrief of our operation on Steven II against the UEF." Valor stated to the Knight he had only known for a few weeks now since he got transferred here from Sogelrus one of the Aeon main Research planets in the Aeon territories.

"Yeah I am heading there as well got a briefing for another operation." Xin responded as the air bus showed up and they got on and headed towards one the SGC on Veyaria's secondary continent on the equator of the paradise world.

August 21 3842 Veyaria SGC

As the entered the SGC they were greeted by Evaluator Kael with her personal escort as well as a few commanders, Kael had been a most irritating Evaluator she had been known to be quite the fanatic.

"Ah Knights Xin and Valor you have arrived." Kael said as it sent shivers down Xin and Valor's spines with the cold icy steel of her voice.

"Greetings Evaluator Kael I am here as instructed am I to see you for the Briefing or am I to see another Evaluator?" Xin asked as the headed down the corridors of the SGC towards the gate room and Acu storage.

"You are to speak with Evaluator Toth and Avatar of War Marxon on this matter as for Valor your debrief has been noted as the reports you sent to us as of a few days ago...you will be accompanying Xin on the briefing." Kael sated as she was in a hurry for whatever business she had planned for the day at the SGC.

Xin and Valor both headed towards the quantum uplink centre, as they entered they could see that the Avatar and Evaluator were busy in a heated argument this was as expected as they disagreed on everything short of how to build things…thus the princess ended the argument from her holo projector.

"Ah our Knights have arrived." The Evaluator stated as she turned to see the armoured knights ready for their briefing and assignment, Xin and Valor both bowed to the respected superiors as the stood awaiting orders.

"Yes…well let's get this briefing over, with you and Valor are going to go to Zeta Canis a Cybran Controlled world on the Edge of the UEF border they have been using it as a staging world for strikes into the UEF worlds. You are to go there and purge the population and take Zeta Canis for the Aeon." Marxon stated with a cold grasp on their spines.

"The Princess would have the people of Zeta Canis sparred so they can be shown "THE WAY" instead of being purged." Evaluator Toth stated in protest to Marxon's barbaric orders of slaughter to civilians.

"The princess is not of a strategic mind." Marxon responded with signs of irritation in his eyes.

"The princess doesn't approve of slaughtering unarmed civilians." Toth stated as she eyed Marxon with a glare of determination to the point of anger.

"No one is innocent in this war all have blood on their hands. You are to gate immediately to Zeta Canis." Marxon stated in irritation with the Evaluator as he left for more work with the military.

"Well then Knights you have your orders carry them out and may the WAY be with you" Toth stated as she headed towards Marxon and his work.

"Well lets head to the Acu docks and get prepared...this will be an interesting show of skill and strategy on both our parts Xin." Valor stated as they walked towards the elevator towards the top of the docks to board the umbilical that was fabricated to dock with the Acu's. As they boarded their individualized Acu's as the Aeon had given customization for the op Xin chose the enhanced sensor system, tech 2 engineering suite and a personal shield generator. Valor's load out for his acu was a personal shield generator, enhanced quantum disruptor and a quantum accelerator.

As they readied their Acu's they headed towards the quantum gate the techs had been configuring to Zeta Canis, as they entered the quantum tunnel to Zeta Canis they received a message from the Avatar.

"_You will be on your own for this operation you will not be getting reinforcements until the 28__th__ you are to take the planet by yourselves…the Cybrans on planet should be in only small numbers as this world hasn't had much combat since the UEF lost it to them, thus expect light resistance."_ Marxon message read as the gate energies encircled the Acu's.

August 21 3842 Zeta Canis

As the Quantum wakes dispersed from each of the Knights QLZ's, Xin was lucky enough to be positioned on the secondary continent Eastern seaboard and Valor got the main continent heartland of the desert world.

"I am beginning construction now around my perimeter in case of any Cybran forces in the immediate area try and assault my position." Valor stated to Xin who had already began producing 3 mass extractors near his QLZ and 4 T1 power generators as he finished that he constructed a land factory and air base, after he had finished he produced some engineers to continue production of his economy as well add more production facilities and Intel structures he built a few Eruptor T1point defences as well as some T1 Seeker AA guns foe immediate defence in case any Cybran Scouts showed up he would be prepared to hold them off until he could get some units online.

"Very well keep me posted of any new information you gather." Xin stated as he continued his production beginning to upgrade his mass extractors to T2 and upgrading his land factory to T2 as well, as he had finished building a Flying Eye scout past over his base but was immediately shot down by some seekers…the cybrans had found his location and radar indicated power signatures coming online probably firebases and point defence systems ready to defend their positions.

"They know I am here it won't be long until they find your location as well prepare to PURGE THE MACHINES." Xin stated in a grim voice as he prepared for the upcoming battles.

"Very well, Glory to the Princess." Valor answered back as his point defences and AA guns came online in a preparation to the incoming threat, as time went by they had prepared their bases to T2 standards as the Cybrans had yet to do much but send a few squadrons of interceptors and bombers to test them Valor had been sending strike groups around the desert dunes with MML's to find any signs of enemy movement and base locations, as his strike groups searched the desert plains for signs of enemy forces he came across a symbiont city with base defences at the ready and power signatures coming online.

The firebases near the city had become active for defense operations while the population began evacuation to the nearest gate at the main cybran infrastructure where 4 of the commanders were preparing a defence, as the units came into range the Cerberus point defences became active firing away at the approaching Obsidian Tanks, Evensong MML and Ascendant AA flak guns they let loss a furry of laser fire into the shields of the obsidians as they had the front line advance position to absorb the damage from the guns.

"Cybran forces detected in vicinity of the Cybran structures I am moving my forces to deal with new threats." Valor stated as his forces were under fire from the Cybrans, meanwhile Xin had his own difficulties the Cybrans had a decent firebase near his location with some Gunther T2 artillery raining down shells on the advancing forces of Xin, he was attempting to get some Specter gunships to deal with the patrols of Mantises and T1 artillery as well as some Rhino heavy Tanks and a couple of Vipers.

"I am beginning the purge of the Military populace and am moving forces to cut off the Cybran retreat." Xin stated over his com channel with Valor.

"The Cybrans haven't showed their hand yet...we need to fortify our positions and prepare for an all-out assault on our position, I am sending out scouts to see if there is any more forest in my effective area of operations." Xin stated as Valor nodded to this and did the same keeping his squads on patrol busy with more routes to ensure that the Cybrans wouldn't sneak by them.

August 21 3842 Zeta Canis 13:00

The Cybran forces in the man city centres had been cleared out and the main Cybran Base was still operational to the North East of Valor and Xin had detected a Cybran Naval Blockade to his East, Xin had readied a fleet of destroyers and some submarines but only had a few shard attack boats for some AA duty. As Xin prepared his fleet to break the blockade of his base he sent some Mirage Scout planes to get an accurate reading on the Cybran Fleet before it was shot down it transmitted that the Cybran fleet composed of destroyers some frigates and a group of Cruisers.

"I am moving onto the Cybran Naval base how the main continent goes?' Xin asked his ally as the readings he was getting were of massive groups of units colliding.

"I am moving inwards but am getting bogged down by so many units and the distance through the sand is becoming a problem on its own." Valor stated as he moved more of his forces northwards.

As the battle for the main continent raged on the sea were filled with the hulls of warships that were blasting apart each other with Oblivion cannons and Proton turrets trading fire on the high seas as a hurricane had moved into the region from the southern sea, as the tides of units were taken mass amounts of damage the winds and the waves began to form colossal in size this was only a problem for the submarines and some of the smaller ships as the destroyers were able to whether the waves and stay in combat most of the Cybran navy was still functional only losing most of their frigates while the aeon were losing most of their Shards and submarines.

The battle on the high seas of Zeta Canis wouldn't be decided for quite some time as more and more ships were sent into the storm mean while on the land Xin was in combat with the Cybran commander on the continents main city.

"These Cybran must be doing something in the back ground there has been no quantum signatures coming or going from the planet...this is most interesting they must be hiding something highly important here to only to have this many forces on the planet." Xin stated as more of his forces met with the Cybrans continuously each commander sent hordes of units into the urban combat of the main city where all the populace had been evacuated and are currently being held within the Cybrans main stronghold on planet near the main quantum gate.

"Well we shall have to find out their plans here... For the Glory of the princess!" Valor stated as he had made a huge push towards the Cybran defensive line after he had encircled the left flank and blown through them with relatively low losses compared to what the Cybrans had positioned there, with the increase of pace Valor began to move his operations northwards to establish a forward firebase to ensure that his reinforcements would be able to get to key positions with relative ease.

"I am getting a Signal from out in the sea near your main base, seems to be quite huge for such a signal to be coming onto radar." Valor stated as his Radar coverage detected a fleet of units coming from the eastern straight towards the armada of ships in the hurricane.

"I am sending a few scout planes and a couple of interceptors to get a visual image on the readouts." As the aircraft took flight they meet high winds from the hurricane and a few interceptors in the dark of the storm which had grown quite wide covering most of the seaboards and quite few kilometers out to sea, as the scouts reached the energy signals they were meet by a hail of nanodarts and Gemini missiles they had detected a fleet of Galaxy class Battleships and an Command class Aircraft Carrier a few Salem destroyers and a few Siren Cruisers along with an air escort of a squadron of Gemini ASF.

"We have a PROBLEM HERE!" Xin shouted as his air group got obliterated from the ASF patrol as the fleets current route would lead them to the main engagement but they had a way to go with the hurricane working against them it would be over an hour before they would arrive to bear their guns down on the Aeon armada, with this new Intel Xin began a massive overhaul on his naval production getting up to T3 attempting to get some Omen battleships online as well as an Keefer Aircraft carrier including getting some more Exodus destroyers and some Infinity cruisers to help stem the tide of battle on the high seas.

"I am unable to assist you in this I am currently unable to get you any reinforcements to your position that could make a significant effort in the tide of battle may the Way guide you through your trials Xin." Valor stated as he nodded wishing him luck on the upcoming battle as he would be unable to assist.

"May the Way guide me through this…."Xin stated to himself as Valor closed the channel between them as he began to withdraw his forces to regroup his fleet for the upcoming battle with the main cybran armada.

August 21 Zeta Canis 15:00

The hurricane became Xin's greatest advantage as it had slowed down the cybran armada allowing him to get his fleet ready with the new ships online, with the time he acquired from the hurricane allowed him to get a group of 6 battleships and 2 carriers along with a few dozen destroyers and cruisers to reinforce the surviving units from earlier when they had retreat taken serious amounts of damage losing quite a few destroyers and a few of the remaining attack submarines thus demission the already out numbered Aeon fleet.

"What is your status on the Cybran force on your continent I have control of most of mine all that is left is the commander to my east and the one to your south." Xin stated as he prepared his fleet for combat setting them up to clash with the enemy armada.

"They seem to be too heavily fortified for me to breach the outer walls and defense for me to get in to deal the death blow." Valor stated as he began to bombard the enemy lines with artillery and missiles, but the overlapping shields from the bases were going to need either concentrated fire power or an infiltration to ensure their destruction.

"I am transporting some force to you now I'll have more reinforcements arrive later on as soon as the Cybran here is cleansed." Xin stated as the cybran armada had arrived the Heavy Oblivions of the Omen battleships let lose a fire storm of plasma onto the lead Battleships which retuned fire with their Heavy proton cannons, with the duel of battle ships the carriers became a hive of action as Gemini's filled the air as well as Revenants, Xin deployed his 2 carriers filled with Corona ASF's as well as few wings of Shockers for some damage against the armada.

With the tide of battle beginning once again ASF's collided over the high seas with the Coronas having a sight advantage as the Gemini's grouped up on the run byes on them thus leading to a few more kills thanks to the flak style weapon compared to the Gemini's missiles truly effective against most targets but when against a horde they loss some effectiveness, but the Sirens and Salem's assisted them with their AA guns just as the Infinities and Keefer's did the same, as the wreaks of aircraft crashed into the sea the ships clashed close to knife fighting distance unloading torpedoes, oblivions, protons and any other ammunition they could bear with bombers delivering their strategic payloads on the fleets destroying many hulls and crippling quite a few of them with their wreaks if they were shot down, the Omens stayed at the rear of the fleet to use their Oblivions to better use as they didn't come with torpedoes the advantage the cybran used with his battleships unloading point blanks into a few destroyers along with some torpedoes of their own. Ship after ship fell as the battle in the air continued with new ASF's and bombers came online from the carriers they cybrans were losing this fight due to insufficient numbers as the carrier couldn't build as fast as they were falling.

The battle would continue as ship after ship fell to the great depths of the sea as the remaining few ships on both sides began to regroup and attack again after an hour or so the cybrans were diminished to 3 Galaxies, 1 Command, 4 Salem's and 8 Sirens the Aeon had the advantage here since their main site of production was closer to the front line, the fleet consisted of 2 Omens, 1 Keefer, 6 Exodus and 3 Infinities along with 12 attack submarines all ships were below half structural field strength and only a few wings of ASF remained in the air as all bombers had been destroyed and production was focused on more ASF's.

The naval factories were on over-time as of now producing mass amounts of Exoduses and Infinities along with 2 more Omens, hopefully the fleet could last under the continues fire of the cybran fleet from the range of the main guns of the battle ships separating them as each moved to avoid the shots. The battle on the seas would be a stalemate for now as more attacks came from the ground as the cybrans had sent some strike groups to the Aeon fire bases to force them back, with this Valor began production on some Harbinger III's and couple of Serenities and some Asylums along with Obsidians and Ascendants for more support from the air and ground.

"I have lost my forward lines whatever the Cybran's have sent to attack with is currently steamrolling over our forces can you get confirmation on their where a bouts I am unable to detect them on radar currently." Valor stated as he was losing more and more ground to this unknown force as his land factories made more T3 units.

"I am unable to as well but am currently send my forces towards the last known attack from the area. I am heading towards my last firebase in the area which I do believe if I set up an Omni-radar there I can detect their movements." Xin stated as his forces were arriving in mass as the engineers began to upgrade the radar to Omni and more units arrived with the rest of the army.

"I am detecting a mass of units heading towards my firebase currently I will engage them now." Xin remarked as he saw that the group was of fewer units then expected figuring the rest were elsewhere seeing this as a scouting party. Oh how wrong Xin would be as his army moved into firing range of the battle group the cybrans had deployed through the hurricane while their signature where hiding from radar as more traversed the dangerous waters away from the main engagement of metal.

As Xin's forces opened fire on the battle group they were meet with the sweeping of a few HML's along with some Heavy Bolter rounds and Iridium grenades, the battle group was 3 Monkeylords 15 Loyalists and 20 Bangers hiding by 5 Deceivers, this became a serious threat as it was heading towards his main base and himself. Xin's forces focused all their fire on the forward experimental spider bot dealing as much damage as they could as they were eviscerated by the others along with the Loyalists firing away.

"Be advised the Cybran's have deploying experimental units they are probably what has been decimating our forward lines." Xin exclaimed as his army was being vaporized and he began to make more Specter gunships to help deal with the Monkeylords these were the earlier models with only light AA on them, along with building more Obsidians and Harbingers.

"Understood I am moving my forces as advised…this is going to be quite the problem if we cannot get some experimental units online of our own." Valor stated as he readied his base with more of his army arriving from out on the desert plains.

"Well if we pool resources we should be able to get out some GC's out to help combat the ML's." Xin stated as he built more Quantum power generators and mass fabricators with additional defences to ensure no sniping from strategic bombers or gunships would take most of his economy down.

"I have eyes on the Cybran commander…make that commanders…oh shit…we are a wee bit screwed here my friend." Valor stated with fear and panic on his face as the data form is spy plane came back to him with eyes on the main Cybran stronghold containing the Symbiont population as well as 6 Cybran Acu's and 3 Scu's, they had been constructing more Monkeylords and mass amounts of Loyalists, Rhino's and Bangers.

"That is an understatement my friend we need to start getting CG's online NOW!" Xin shouted as began production of the 1st one while the battle for the land died down as the strike force the cybran's had sent was taken down from combined forces of Siege assault bots and gunships, while the battle on the sea was still at a stalemate with no victor as the lone commander on the eastern island was still busy producing naval forces for naval supremacy.

"I am currently getting my economy for more production into my units." Valor stated as he continued production onto more power generators and mass fabricators as well as more units to combat the approaching enemy forces.

The Cleansing of Zeta Canis that Valor and Xin had been assigned too by the Avatar of War would seem to be more like a battle for the survival with more of a Cybran presence then estimated this seemed to be a trap set by the Cybrans, along with the fact that they would be unable to get any more reinforcements from off world meant that they had to survive a week of hell as they couldn't gate off planet either for now since the Quantum realm was influx for quantum travel to be safe enough for anything to get though without a home gate along with the fact the cybrans had been jamming all communications off planet.

The battle for Zeta Canis would be one of the most drawn out fights of Knights Xin and Valor as they would need to hold their lines until they could form an effective counter attack to the Cybran forces on planet…the timer was counting down as each commander prepared for their judgment…would they survive this planets trial and be known as conquerors or would they become ghosts of all those that have fallen before them in the Infinite War.


End file.
